


Strawberry Wine

by sublimeglass



Series: Before the Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have as much time to think about this one, because it wasn't originally a head-canon.  
> Lisa's 15, which means she's a teenager who drank almost 3 glasses of wine in about 5 minutes. She was pretty nervous.  
> Also - No, I don't think 15 year old limbs are particularly manly. But you know who does? 15 year old's, especially when comparing themselves to their younger bodies.

This is not how the night was supposed to go.

This was Derek’s big moment. Somehow, in the magical way of youth, his gangly 14 year old limbs had coalesced into the firm manly limbs of a 15 year old. Girls that had previously been friendly but inattentive were now giggling behind his back and twirling their hair next to his locker.

Lisa Franklin was cute and blonde and smelled sticky sweet like the imitation-strawberry lip gloss she had slicked on while she asked him to come over to her babysitting job for a study session. After changing his shirt twice and washing the gel back out of his hair he pulled up in his sisters borrowed car to find her waiting in the living room with two glasses of wine, the smell of alcohol mixing with her lips as she cuddled close to him on the sofa.

This was it. She was definitely going to kiss him, and if he was lucky he’d even get to slide his fingers under her shirt. Maybe it didn’t matter what shirt he’d worn because she’d let him take it off. Should he have worried about what kind of boxers he was wearing? Would it go that far? He hadn't thought to bring a condom. Who brings a condom to a study date? Would his lips stick to hers when they kissed? He’d only kissed a few girls, and they’d never been wearing lip gloss. This was a real kiss. This was the moment that made you a man. This was –

This was not how this was supposed to go at all. 

Derek stared down at the couch, unsure of the social protocol. It took him a minute to figure out that pounding noise was footsteps on the stairs and not his own heart.

“Whoa. Did you kill Lisa?! My dad is going to be pissed.”

Shit. “No, I didn’t _kill Lisa_. Who are you?”

“Uh, I’m Stiles. I live here, this is my house. Lisa was babysitting for me? Look, is she okay? My dad’s a cop y’know.”

“I thought she was just nervous” he mumbled.

“So what, you punched her? That is way uncool, dude.” Stiles walked around the couch to stare down at Lisa’s body, gently snoring. “I am not an advocate of domestic violence.”

“Jesus, no, I didn’t punch her. I think..I think she had some wine before I got here.”

They both turned to stare at the mostly-empty bottle.

“Oh.” Stiles chewed on his thumbnail. “Look, I know what to do. Cover her up with that blanket and I’ll go get her a bowl and a glass of water.”

After Lisa was settled into a more comfortable position, they both resumed staring down at her prone figure. It struck Derek how weird this moment was, and he shifted nervously. 

“You seem a little upset, dude. Did she…did she say anything to you? Anything mean? Its just, like, sometimes people drink too much and they say things they don’t really mean to say. They’re drunk, and drunk people do stupid things. Okay? It’s not your fault.”

Derek stared at Stiles shuffling around his feet. “What? No, she didn’t say anything like that. She just tried to kiss me.”

“Oh. Well that’s okay, then. I mean, as long as you don’t try to kiss her now.”

“She’s passed out, kid, I’m not going to _kiss her_ **now**.”

“Well, good! Congratulations on the girlfriend, anyway. That’s pretty cool I guess, even if she is asleep. Maybe she’ll remember it when she wakes up. Hey, you want to play some Mortal Kombat before you leave? My dad’s not going to be home until ten.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Derek is Scorpion and beats Stiles almost every match. He makes up for it by teaching him 6 new Fatality codes. When he hears the squad car pull in he slips out the back door before he has to explain why he was in the house. Lisa blushes every time he smiles at her in the hall, but she never asks him to come over again that year.

**Author's Note:**

> My head-canon for this was that Stiles' mother dies sometime between 8 years old and 11 years old, and the Sheriff (then Deputy) spends some time drunk. He says some things out loud to the "ghost" of Stiles' mother that Stiles' is not supposed to overhear, and he has to give him the "Sometimes drunk people do stupid things" speech. A few times.


End file.
